general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawford/Chapter Four
John Cresto John is still frightened by what just happened with his own leader but decides not to dwell on it often. He’s shaking by an uncomfortable feeling and can’t focus on his task of keeping inventory. He’s so shaken up that he begins trembling, trying to forget it but it keeps coming back to him as he remembers how he was basically bullied by the person he admired the most and most importantly, his own leader. John started to count all the canned goods he had when he heard a knock on the doorway. He looked over to see who it was. It was Molly. He had figured she didn’t want to speak to him again because of the other night but he just shrugs it off before greeting her. ‘’Uh, Hey, Molly,’’ John said, turning around. “Hi, John, I came in to say, I never thanked you for giving me that ice pick.” “Oh um, okay you’re welcome I guess.” An awkward silence occurs, as John thinks to himself. In his internal thoughts he thinks if he should tell Molly what just happened or even bring up Crawford at all and his sudden change of demeanor. ‘’I also had another reason for coming.’’ ‘’What’s that, Molly?’’ ‘’Well, I, uh, wanted to know if you had anything to help with diabetes…,’’ Molly went on. ‘’Uh, no, I don’t. I’m sure Walter has some, why not go to him?’’ John asks. ‘’Because, I, uh...I don’t know,’’ Molly says sighing, ‘’I’ll see you around, John.’’ ‘’Molly! You know that people with diabetes can’t live here! It’s one of Oberson’s rules!’’ John says, frightened. “You think I don’t know that, just keep quiet about it. I need this for my sister, it’s either her or me who dies and honestly I’d die for her!” Molly says slightly saddened. John sighs and walks up to Molly. He can see that she’s afraid of not only what’s going to happen to Hilda, but what Oberson will do. ‘’He threatened me.’’ ‘’..What?’’ Molly said with a raised eyebrow. ‘’He grabbed me by the collar and bullied me. He threatened me and I didn’t do anything to defend myself. I couldn’t. He could just have me killed, or thrown out of the community or worse...’’ John said, looking down. “I’m so sorry, Molly, I really am.” “Did he ask about...you know?” “Yes, he knows the ice pick is gone, he knows it was me, and I don’t doubt if he knows that I gave it to you.”John says in a frightened tone. ‘’What else do you think he knows?’’ Molly said, taken aback. ‘’Well, he-’’ John started before being interrupted by one of Crawford’s men, a dude named Kaden as he starts running when his position was given away. ‘’What the fuck!’’ Molly says. ‘’How much do you think he heard?’’ John said, scared. Molly looks at John, looks down, then runs after Kaden. John picks up a knife and follows Molly. John wasn’t sure what they were going to do. At least, he didn’t want to think about what the knew Molly would do if she caught up to Kaden. Molly runs at her fullest speed and using all of her force, she tackles Kaden. “What, are you happy? You fucking caught me, what are you gonna be another Oberson and kill me?” “Hey how about you shut the hell up and let us ask you a few questions.” Molly bluntly says. “Hmph.” “What the hell were you doing listening to us outside the door?” “Oh, I don’t know let me think, oh yeah! What the fuck do you think I was doing, it’s obvious Oberson doesn’t trust you too especially after he found out your little secret with your baby sister.” “Wha-What are you talking about?” “Oberson knows her real age, he knows that you’re lying, he knows everything about this community, there’s no way to escape his grasp while you’re in here…” Molly’s eyes widen with the look of fear, wondering what Oberson is going to do to her and more importantly her sister. “Your sister’s fucked, there’s no way he’ll let her stay here unless he’s feeling extra remorseful but he never is anymore, not after with the cancer patients.” Molly looks down and then to John. She takes the knife from his hands and John knows what’s coming next. John couldn’t watch, he just...couldn’t. He turned away to hear a ‘’No!’’ and gurgling of what was probably blood. ‘’Molly?’’ John says, looking back. ‘’Help me, John,’’ Molly says. Nodding, John grabs Kaden’s legs while she grabs his arms and they went to the roof of an old building when no one was watching and threw Kaden’s body off the side of the wall. John thinks to himself is this what he has really become. Watching the girl he has a crush on straight up murder somebody then help her dispose of the body. Either way, what’s done is done. “Molly...did we really just…” “It had to be done, I don’t like it John, but it had to be.” John gulps. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” John, noticeably shaken, starts to walk away from the building when Molly follows him. ‘’Where are you going?’’ ‘’To get some sleep, Molly. I’m tired and I’m scared. Oberson knows about us. And all we can do now if wait until he has some proof as to what we’ve been doing then he can kill us,’’ John says. Trivia *This was the first chapter to center on one story instead of several. Category:Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Crawford